


〖昊磊〗抓一把稻草留人间

by DKsouya



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKsouya/pseuds/DKsouya
Summary: 这是只有小板车的部分





	〖昊磊〗抓一把稻草留人间

**Author's Note:**

> 这是只有小板车的部分

黑夜里他们曾无数次汗涔涔地贴在一起，抛开那些虚与委蛇、客套假笑，任由深邃的海浪将他们高高抛起，略过烟花熠熠的夜，又跌进柔软的飘絮，长手长腿地缠住，勾动起一个又个撕咬着谁也不肯服输的吻里。  
有时也缠绵悱恻得很了，哥哥、宝贝儿之类的词儿一边掐这样腰，一边环着脖颈就往外面蹦。刘昊然爱在房间里点香，那些令人面红耳赤的情话喷洒在空气里，缠了木檀香，搅和得一屋子甜腻。  
都说床上的话是信不得的。可他们都是刀刃上起舞的人，就连那些信不得的话也是不愿意说的。  
一年多了，那么多拥抱、亲吻、顶撞里，有些话是从来不说的。  
“欠操的自己上来动。”  
“来几次？”  
“你在床上真好看。”  
“我他妈怎么就那么喜欢你。”  
这些都是口无遮拦时，混着喘息和呻吟忘情地向外奔涌的。  
而“我爱你”，当然了，他们从来不说。  
其实现在的年轻人都是心里拎得扪儿清的。年少气盛谁没个情潮船涨水高的时刻，谁不想把那一身的躁动发泄得淋漓尽致，谁不是摁着把心里那些疙瘩碾平了想铺开一条坦途。但谁都留着一条底线，谁都不会去跨越，各自都裹着那颗真心，不肯错付。  
即使是那样漆黑迷蒙、神魂颠倒的夜里。吴磊的浴袍下摆开着，一只冰冰凉凉的手抚上来，贴着他洗浴后温热带有水汽的腿往上移。刘昊然的手因为拍了许久的古装戏，掌指上起了握剑的茧，滑进他大腿内侧时感触明显。吴磊颤了颤，拉过刘昊然比他宽厚一点的身体，双手绕上去在背上写写画画。刘昊然不管他在写画着什么，拉过他一只手顺着自己的胸膛腰线往下探。两双手指尖抵着指尖，你握着我的，我拢着你的，谁也没有开口要求，却自然而然地挑逗起来，你追我赶地发起力斗起狠。  
喘息声越来越重，吴磊和刘昊然额头靠着额头，配合着下面的黏腻，吐息也纠缠得旖旎。然而他们谁都没有闭眼，黑夜里两双眸子直勾睁着相对，紊乱的欲望赤裸裸地勾人，眼底里却是谁也不肯沉沦的清醒。  
有哪个会跟炮友谈爱呢？  
吴磊想想都觉得好笑，所以他也理所当然地嗤笑一声。  
“笑什么？”刘昊然从游戏屏幕上挪开视线，看向吴磊。他习惯性地跟着笑起来，眉眼弯弯，一颗虎牙尖尖地显摆着明朗。  
吴磊不着痕迹掩过一丝怔愣，嘴上还是老老实实交代:“我笑那些整天爱不离口的人，多无聊。”  
“无聊？”刘昊然还是笑，像一只大型柴犬，蹭上吴磊的衣角，“为什么无聊？”  
“仓廪实而知礼节，衣食足才道爱恨。像咱们这整天忙得连轴转的，哪有时间爱得要死要活的。”吴磊歪歪头干脆靠在刘昊然身上。  
“这……原句是这么说的吗？”刘昊然翻着脑子里那些零零散散的文学知识，打趣吴磊道。  
“哎哎哎，就这么个意思嘛！”吴磊甩开刘昊然摸上来的狗爪子，大声反驳起来，“这么认真干嘛!”  
刘昊然却皱了皱眉。  
“那你觉得什么该认真呢？除了工作，什么该认真呢？”  
刘昊然一个问句，似乎语气强烈得有些过头了，听不出什么笑意，反而像是在明星大侦探里破案时一本正经。  
吴磊多少明白刘昊然的意思，不过他仍旧笑过去，答得随意的样子:“什么都该认真。但不全是要在现在认真。”  
刘昊然看起来有些失落，眼里的光明明暗暗地闪烁，但最终还是亮起来，“行，磊磊说什么都对。”  
吴磊却突然敛了笑意，摸着下巴。  
“那是自然，好歹我在娱乐圈也算你前辈不是？”  
“啥？”刘昊然一脸不可置信地看着吴磊，好像眼前的人是中了什么邪。  
“怎么了，我戏龄比你长，快叫声前辈来听听!”吴磊被刘昊然盯着绷不住笑，伸手就扯着他还有些肉乎乎的脸逼他叫。  
刘昊然吃痛，顺手拿了沙发上的抱枕就向吴磊砸过去，还嚷嚷着:“刚才谁说礼数来着，哥哥在跟前呢还如此放肆！是不是找打！”  
脸颊被吴磊捏着刘昊然连话都说得含含糊糊。吴磊更是要笑他，挡了枕头，又捡起来砸回刘昊然的身上。  
两个整天吼着我是成年人，要变成成熟男性的男人就在沙发上，你一轮我一轮地挥舞着胳膊，上演一场幼稚之极的枕头大战，还美其名曰维护“男人的尊严”。  
若是被拍到，妥妥的热搜没跑了。两家经济人怕是得又气又笑，各自领回去一顿耳提面令。  
好在刘昊然在北京租的这个房子够隐蔽，一股子大隐隐于市的感觉倒也惹不了那些爱管闲事的镜头，此刻便随了两人一番傻里傻气的闹腾。  
“哎哎哎！”吴磊终究还是嫩了点，抵不住刘昊然恶犬似的攻击，他被刘昊然打滑了抱枕压在身下，又是一阵狗刨式的挠痒痒把他弄得咯咯直笑。  
“错了错了，哥！你是我哥，我前辈！别挠了呀昊然哥哥!”  
看吴磊笑得乱颤，眼角带泪，刘昊然又听了好话才止住手头的动作。他撑着那一对单眼皮，看着吴磊，笑嘻嘻地哄:“乖宝宝。”  
吴磊眼睛大，只见一圈明晃晃的光从眼里溜过去，刘昊然还没来得及开口问他又打什么坏主意就听见吴磊甜甜的嗓音:“日天哥哥。”喊罢还扯起一个可爱、天真无邪的笑。  
刘昊然的身子瞬间又往下压了压，连带眸子也暗下去。  
“不日天。”  
“日你。”  
闸口一打开洪水便泛滥成灾，将两人淹过，没进浑浊的水里。呼吸实在困难，只能靠口腔里那点空气在两张嘴里暖了又暖，搅得滚烫，来来回回地送，一半滑进喉管，一半消弭在外。反正窗帘拉着，也就懒得起身关灯。暖黄色的光光明正大地照在贴合的两具躯体上，又被他们光明正大地忽略。  
刘昊然压在吴磊身上，隔着两层衣料摩擦，雾里探花。吻落在对方唇上，又辗转四处地碾，处处带火地撩。吴磊也不甘示弱地挺动腰胯，非要双手双脚地抱上去，又是捏又是蹭。  
星星之火，可以燎原。  
这话简直不能更对。赤条条抱在一起时两人都叹息着暗自爽快。从那一吻开始，一下一下地碾，缓缓在勾动，里里外外都是火，烧得他们皮肤发红。而且越燃越旺，身上身下乱窜，下面要泄火，上面也要喘出火辣辣的气息。  
春光乍泄，就像灿烂又灼热的烟火。  
其实真正动情的时刻也是有的，但吴磊全把它们归结在床上运动的刺激里，从不细想。  
或许作为“前辈”，他真的有太多的顾虑，他太明白娱乐圈这一套了。  
有些话，一说就代表了承诺，代表了责任，代表了又近又远的未来。  
所以当刘昊然动动嘴角，那个“a”开头的字将吐未吐的时候，他抬起腰狠狠撞上去，封住了他认为刘昊然一时兴起的嘴。将那些沉重的话堵在刘昊然的喉咙里，最好还能给他咽下去，烂在肚子里。  
所以他故意说:“我知道……你爱上我嘛。上得爽不爽？”  
回避的意思实在过于明显，即使身体深陷在桃色花园，刘昊然心里还是听得清楚，连背后那些拒绝也剖析得彻底。于是他也缄口不言，只是更重了更深了，在吴磊里埋进自己，世界末日一般地寻欢作乐。  
太用力了。  
吴磊已经懒得去关心沙发是不是要塌，因为他自己已经快要散架了。刘昊然来势汹汹，没了平时傻得可爱的柴犬样，像是一头穷途末路的狼，獠牙咬下来，撞得他阵阵轰鸣。  
没错，这才是对的。  
他们又不是难舍难分的小情侣，恨不得把世界上所有的爱字箴言都送给对方。  
十九岁时，吴磊和刘昊然还是朋友，一起玩玩游戏聊聊天偶尔碰上或许还能吃顿饭。不同于十七八岁的是，他们还是床伴，嵌在一起掰都掰不开那种。但也仅此而已，再无更多可言。


End file.
